Kireihana Strikes Back aka Test in Time
by kazokuhouou
Summary: A virus is out to destroy the last of the Saiyans.The only antidote is a plant native to planet Milian, Chiaotzu’s home planet. Planet Milian was destroyed 24 years ago. One option is left. Someone must go back in time… [written by Kirei and Sen]Part


1.1 A virus is out to destroy the last of the Saiyans.The only antidote is a plant native to planet Milian, Chiaotzu's home planet. Planet Milian was destroyed 24 years ago. One option is left. Someone must go back in time.  
  
Kireihana Strikes Back (a.k.a. Test in Time) by Kireihana and Sentret Maxwell  
  
"Aaahhh! I'm gonna be late!"  
  
A blur of color nearly ran into Tien as he went to the kitchen.That blur was Kireihana, late as usual for school.She hurriedly grabbed a slice of bread from the loaf and ran for the door.She opened the door, only to run into Bulma.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm late for school!"She stopped when she saw the pale face."What? What did I do?"  
  
"A virus hit all the ones with Saiyan blood, not just Goku and Vegeta.I couldn't figure out what it was, but I figured King Kai would. And with Goku out cold, I came here to ask you to talk to him."Bulma asked of Tien and Chiaotzu.  
  
The conversation began.  
  
King Kai stated,"This is a rare virus that attacks races, a major cause of extinction."  
  
"How could they get the virus?"  
  
"Probably that restaurant that hated Vegeta."Bulma added.  
  
"Can't anything be done?"  
  
"One antidote is known. A plant on planet Milian can cure the people of the virus."  
  
"Problem.1) That's my home planet, and 2) It was destroyed 24 years ago."Chiaotzu said.  
  
"Now what do we do?"  
  
"How about using the time machine we just finished?"  
  
Bulma, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Lunch (who just walked in) looked at the door to see the tall (but, when you provoke her temper, deadly) body of Kireihana.  
  
"Kireihana! Why weren't you in school?"Tien asked.  
  
"That was supposed to be a secret, you know."Bulma said.  
  
"To answer your question, this is more important. To answer your question, it just might come in handy."Kireihana replied.  
  
"Okay, smart aleck, what do you suggest?"  
  
"Ask King Kai how long they have before they die."  
  
Tien used his telepathy to ask."A year."  
  
"Then we use the time machine to go back in time to a few days before the planet was destroyed, get the plant, and come back before they die."  
  
"And who would attempt this?"Lunch asked very indignantly."Because if you think you are going to do this, you have another thing coming."  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Give me one good reason."  
  
"If it was you, Father, or Chiaotzu in Goku and Co.'s place, you wouldn't hesitate to let me go."  
  
Lunch thought that over.  
  
"You do have a point. All right, you can go. But your father and Chiaotzu are going with you.'  
  
A week later, those that could make it (except those with Saiyan blood; they were out cold.) went to see the "time trio" as Krillin called them, off. Final preparations were made as they got ready to travel.  
  
In the meantime, Tien pulled Lunch off to the side.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye for about a year."  
  
"I.. I'll miss you."  
  
"And I you."  
  
Lunch pulled Tien in a tight embrace.  
  
"Promise you won't forget me, and try not to get hurt."Tears threatened to come down Lunch's face as she looked pleadingly at her love. He started stroking her hair.  
  
"I won't."  
  
As their lips touched, they pushed the door shut.  
  
(Authors note: If I wrote anything R-rated, I'd be buried alive!)  
  
It was late afternoon when the time capsule was ready for launch. (No pun) All the others were standing around the capsule as the three climbed in. Chiaotzu plotted the date and location in, and they disappeared in time.  
  
So this is time, all thought. Because of the advanced technology, they were there in a flash.  
  
Chiaotzu looked at the looks on Tien's and Kireihana's faces and tried hard not to laugh.  
  
"Do forgive me for saying this, but look at all the Chiaotzus!"It was all they needed to burst out laughing. In the meantime, many of the natives were surrounding them and knocked them out  
  
Note from Sentret: Don't ask!  
  
"This is pleasant."Tien said as he regained consciousness. He looked up to see he was tied up on a stake and carried by two natives. (Think Return of the Jedi) Kireihana was tied up similarly. Chiaotzu was next to them, trying to free himself. Suddenly, they stopped and were freed. Looking up, they saw they were face to face with the emperor of the planet.  
  
"I am told that you two,"he said, pointing to Tien and Kireihana,"are over four feet tall. And you,"he then said, pointing to Chiaotzu,"have befriended them. We're not sure how you came to our planet, but I must ask you to leave."  
  
"Let me get this straight. We just got here, come to find something, and you're banishing us because we're tall?"  
  
"And one of us has befriended you."  
  
"We aren't leaving."Kireihana said defiantly.  
  
"So you were saying?"Chiaotzu said as they were led back to the capsule.  
  
"Don't worry. I have a plan."Kireihana said. They were forced into the capsule. Immediately she set plots for the other, uninhabited side of the planet. She flew the capsule high enough to let them think they were really gone. Then she set the capsule down.  
  
"There! There's the cave where the plant should be. Lots of challenges in there. It should be fun."  
  
Tien noticed the grin on Kireihana's face. She'll end up killing herself if she doesn't watch what enemy she faces. But hey, who am I to judge?  
  
There it was. The biggest dinosaur anyone has ever seen. And it shot fire out of its mouth too. Not good.  
  
"Not good!"Chiaotzu said.  
  
The dinosaur spotted them and charged. They jumped to avoid getting chomped by his teeth. Tien went behind and grabbed his tail. He threw him to the wall and knocked him senseless. After recovering from it, the dinosaur looked menacingly at Chiaotzu and Kireihana.That was what they wanted. For a dinosaur's eyesight was poor, and he couldn't see the water they were standing by. He charged them, but they jumped at the last minute.  
  
He fell in the water and died.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"A maze?"  
  
"A maze."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes.I'm you."  
  
How a maze got here was beyond them. How they met Chiaotzu's past self was also beyond them. How to get through the maze before the planet is destroyed Past Chiaotzu told them.  
  
"There's a hidden passageway up at the top of the maze. It takes you straight to the end."  
  
How Past Chiaotzu got off the planet headed toward the Earth was through a hint they gave him.  
  
The three went to the hidden passageway and moved on.  
  
There it is.  
  
The plant to heal the Saiyans.  
  
Getting it was easy. Getting out of the cave was easy. Getting spotted by the natives was very easy. This time, though, they wanted blood. Figuring out how to escape was easy.  
  
"Leave me behind and I'll stall them while you two escape with the plant."  
  
Letting Kireihana do this was very hard. She was Tien's only child. He didn't want her dead, especially when she still has a life to live. Chiaotzu helped her counterattack by saying they didn't have much of a choice, and she was the fastest. Chiaotzu was sure she'd be fine, so, even though he knew Lunch would kill him for it, Tien let her stall them.  
  
A tear ran down his face as he watched her go headfirst into battle.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LEFT HER THERE?????"  
  
"Exactly what I said. She stalled them while we escaped."  
  
"YOU CONDEMMED HER TO DEATH!!!"  
  
"No,"said the recovering Goku,"he let her save the Saiyan race. Plus, she's a tough fighter to beat. Vegeta and I can vouch for that."  
  
Note from Kireihana: They can, too. They're usually the ones that provoke her temper.  
  
Just how fast are they, anyway?  
  
Kireihana ran throughout the palace to the artillery section. She looked for a transport out of here. She spotted a door that said: Tsunami-Z Authorized Personnel Only.  
  
(Note from Sentret: used with my permission.)  
  
In other words, break the door down and steal the thing.  
  
So she did, and saw a robot big enough for a human to pilot. She climbed into the robot (yes it is a gundam, but they don't know what gundams are) and fired it up. The robot flew out of the atmosphere and plotted the course for Earth.She was quickly shaken by blasts from the space fleet.  
  
They just messed with the wrong fighter.  
  
She saw a button that said Buster Rifle.She punched it, and a rifle fired a powerful blast.  
  
A blast powerful enough to destroy the planet.  
  
Before the planet was destroyed, she saw a ship heading toward Earth.She knew Chiaotzu was on his way. She followed.  
  
About 3 months later, Tsunami-Z landed on planet Earth.Kireihana got out and immediately blew up the robot. A weapon powerful enough to destroy a planet shouldn't exist. And fortunately for her, the past Z Fighters didn't know of the dragonballs yet. She collected the dragonballs over a course of 6 months and called Shenlong. (Shenron for us Americans, but we both prefer Shenlong) She asked to be sent to 24 years into the future.  
  
She found herself near her hometown.  
  
She traced her father's energy and went toward it.  
  
Everyone was at the local hospital. Lunch was having her second child. They were waiting impatiently.  
  
Tien walked into the room.  
  
"I have a son."  
  
Everyone was getting up, doing whatever, and someone (afterward, everyone said it was Vegeta) said,"I wish Kireihana was here."  
  
Then they heard a loud WHAM!  
  
"Make a mental note. There's a wall there."  
  
"Speak of the devil."  
  
"It's Kireihana!"  
  
"You've come back!"  
  
Everyone started hugging her. (Think the reunion with Goku in the Saiyaman saga and you have a good idea.)  
  
"Did you say I have a younger brother? May I see him?"  
  
They walked toward Lunch's room. They met Chiaotzu on the way.  
  
"Chiaotzu, I'm sorry to say this. I destroyed planet Milian."  
  
"Let me guess. Your temper?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"Please.Don't apoligize. We know your temper too well."  
  
They entered the room. Or technically, Tien and Chiaotzu did, and Kireihana ran into the door. (Wait that means she entered the room.)  
  
Lunch blinked twice before it registered in her mind that her daughter was finally back. Kireihana walked over to the bed and they hugged each other. Then they looked to the newest member of the family.  
  
"You want to name him?"Lunch asked her.  
  
Immediately, Kireihana said,"Tesujin.A term on Chiaotzu's planet meaning 'quick one'. I heard the term a lot when I was chased. A suitable name for a new fighter."  
  
"To think, many thought we'd never see you again."Tien said.  
  
"They were wrong. For little Tesujin and myself, the journey's just begun."  
  
Note: For info on Tesujin, on Lost Files' banner, click on miscellaneous, then on the page, click on Tesujin.  
  
Afterword: Dragon Ball GT occurs. This family was never involved however there will be a later impact.  
  
Tien and Chiaotzu became nature filmmakers. Lunch stayed behind in the city until Tesujin was old enough to be trained. Then she assisted Tien and Chiaotzu.All three of them do visit Kireihana and Tesujin often. (Kushami usually wreaks it.)  
  
Tesujin was trained by Kireihana to be a fighter. He participated in martial arts tournaments, and was a fighter in the "Lost Story"(a.k.a. Dragon Ball AF).  
  
And as for the fighting flower? She started a dojo and trained others in energy control, fighting skills, and flying. She encouraged her pupils to fight in tournaments and fought herself. She won a total of 6 tournaments. One of the tournaments was where she met her husband; Airmundo Mizuishinaka.They had twin children, Allenby and Tenshinhan.Both they and Tesujin were trained by Kireihana. (And for reference, all three of them have three eyes.) Kireihana left a major impact on the world by training some of the best fighters ever, and fighting some of the most memorable fights in tournament history.  
  
Note from Sentret: I was glad to write a DBZ story with Kireihana, but I'll stick to gundam stories.  
  
Note from Kireihana: 1) FUNimation has adopted the name Launch for both forms.  
  
2) If you think the story is really crappy, it's Sentret's fault!!! 


End file.
